gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reyer (Boss)
'''Reyer '''is an undead French boss and high-ranking member of The Resurgent. Though he is a French Undead Lieutenant boss, he is exponentially more powerful than any typical undead enemy, always appearing at level 50 at the same spot in the Tenebrous Swamps of Haiti. He is the only enemy known to drop the legendary Tyranny Doll, making him highly saught-after by experienced pirates for his unique loot. Background Armand Reyer was regarded as one of the most formidable admirals within the French navy in the early 1700s. However, after to a disastrous scuffle with the Barbary Pirates that resulted in a devastating French defeat, the blame was placed upon the accomplished admiral, who was shamed and lauded by all his peers in the navy. As punishment, Reyer was given the choice of guillotine or military exile. Reluctantly, the admiral packed his things and made way for the Caribbean, where he would be placed under the command of the disreputable drunkard Pierre le Porc. Porc was the commander of the French privateers in the Caribbean, recruiting every indebted man he could find to amass a formidable (if wildly disorganized) armada of mercenaries who regularly did battle with the rivaling Spanish in the Mar de Plata region. Armand found le Porc a deplorable excuse for a military commander but nonetheless followed every order to the word, no matter how strategically unsound. For his loyalty and success in the privateer war, Admiral Reyer once again ascended to a position of notoriety and personally commanded a respectable flotilla of the most elite French privateers in the Caribbean, with lofty ambitions to one day execute a scandalous coup-de-grace against le Porc and assume control over French operations in the area. One fateful day, at the height of the Mar de Plata war, Reyer was on the cusp of a resounding victory against the Spanish that would pave the way to total French victory; before the final act of the battle could begin, however, the night sky turned a hazy green and the moon contorted into the image of a dark overlord. ''The Harkaway, ''flagship of the undead commander Jolly Roger, appeared from a cloud of thick smog accompanied by dozens of delapidated warships, all firing upon both sides of the conflict indiscrimately. Reyer, content to die a hero's death, ordered his frigate to charge straight for the ''Harkaway ''at ramming speed, warning any reluctant members of his crew to jump overboard if they wanted any chance of survival; all remainded aboard. As the warship came within range of the ''Harkaway, ''however, it came under a hail of cursed ammunition that ripped it to shreds in an instant. Dozens met their demise instantly, but Reyer remained on his feet, sword drawn and ready to confront the face of evil. Instead of killing the admiral outright, Jolly grabbed ahold of Armand and corrupted him into an undead husk, believing his military intellect would make him an ideal servant. With his free will robbed from him, Reyer took command of a sizeable portion of the Undead Armada, embarking on numerous campaigns against the enemies of Jolly Roger, namely the British Empire and the Brethren Court. Eventually, though, Roger's reign would come to an end thanks to the combined efforts of the Pirate Lords, who found a way to pierce his unholy armor and permanently destroy him. The undead army began to dissipate and would have been eradicated completely had it not been for the quick thinking of the insidious Captain Ezekiel Rott, who found a way to preserve the souls of Jolly's most valuable commanders, including Reyer. Admiral Reyer and his fellow undead remnants formed The Resurgent, an order determined to restore the might of the undead army and drive the living out of the Caribbean entirely, starting with the Brethren Court. Without a central commander, the members of the Resurgent had regained their free will and were thus more dangerous and determined to achieve total victory than ever. Today, Armand (or what remains of him) lurks in the swamps of Haiti, conspiring to permanently destroy the Brethren with his unholy allies. Boss Reyer always appears at level 50 with an average of 250,000 HP, making him powerful enough to challenge even the likes of Foulberto Smasho, warranting a full group of pirates to help defeat. Wielding only his legendary weapon, the Tyranny Doll, he employs an array of deadly voodoo attacks and debuffs whilst making extensive use of healing and shield powers. He is capable of attuning 20 pirates at once, indiscrimately dealing massive amounts of damage to multiple players simultaneously. The best strategy for defeating Reyer is making heavy use of weapons that drain voodoo power or elemental attacks, which have a chance of breaking attunements. The admiral tends to drop voodoo weapons, including the most powerful dolls and staves; he is specifically known to rarely drop his Tyranny Doll, one of the most powerful weapons in the Caribbean. Category:POTCO Category:Fan Creatures